unheatfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTuber
YouTubers are those idiots that inhabit the largest death cesspool on the Internet and, by extension, in the world. An unhealthy amount of YouTubers turned to becoming subwhores the moment they joined the cult of stupidity, meaning you can't go anywhere on the platform without someone trying to raep you for subs. Also, more recently, bell-begging (the act of begging people to click that little bell next to their sub button, probably in hopes that you'll accidentally click subscribe instead) has become the new subwhoring, although subwhoring itself did not go anywhere of course. Types of YouTubers Since all YouTubers are fucking dumb, they all fall in the category of "stupid". Keep that in mind so we won't have to constantly remind you that specific type of YouTuber (which is all of them) is worthless to humanity. Gamers These uber epic fuckin' dank-ass bois cover the 'Tubes from top to bottom, making them the largest group of categorized living shit piles on the website. They'll vie for the top of the death cesspool they proudly call "home" by doing the exact same thing as everyone else, making them no different from anyone else, therefore rendering them all trash. The only real good thing that gamers can do other than make up absolute days-worth of bullshit is heavily promote (as in raise the awareness of the existence) games that get a noticeable following on Steam by shoving it down everyone's throats constantly. Vloggers The utter scum that represents a large percent of YouTube. All they ever do is talk about uninteresting things and they reap your life span's finite time while in the process of doing so. But you're the lifeless dip who willingly put his ass in his chair and gazed upon the idiots' "antics" in the first place, so you deserve to feel a void in yourself. Congratulations, you're helping some boring, trendy Millennial who would've been homeless and broke without the power of the Internets. Theorists Whenever a new thing, most likely a game or YouTube video, that isn't straight-forward, meaning it's "artsy" and uses figurative language, comes out, you can bet your bottom dollar some tin-hatter's gonna come by and act as if he just discovered a mind-bending, universal secret that only the gods themselves knew until he accessed their eternal archive of knowledge and shared his findings with the world, when in actuality, he's just been sitting around the house doing nothing but thinking about what some fictional thing could mean. Then these other tin hatters want to come by and also act like a priest of knowledge and infinite information and begin to argue with the first tin hatter. Next thing you know, you have a bunch of dumbasses all acting like smart Jesus and fiteing over fake shit no one cares about. Unboxers "Unboxing" sounds like reverse boxing, but since we're talking about YouTube, of course it's actually something much less interesting. It's just people (sometimes) giving a backstory to their box of the day and how they obtained the egg cube before the recording of the video, then preceding to brutally attack said egg until its contents are revealed to the egg abuser's bloodthirsty audience. The monstrous bleak-souled "human being" then talks about the contents and ends the video. Truly one of the more boring and pro-box cruelty parts of YouTube. Childrenz This is why there should be a licence to use the Internet. When a kid uploads a video to YouTube, or does anything else on the Internet, it's never good. It's something we hate and he'll regret three years later.Category:Internet Category:Dumb shit Category:Get out